Forum:Vote! Song of the Month/Archive/2015
Song of the Month voting for 2015. The final number of votes is listed after each choice, and the winner is in bold. for January 2015 What is your favorite song about a season 3 big idea? (part 1) * Moon Farm - 3 votes * Buildin' a Supercomputer - 0 votes * Funhouse - 4 votes * Aerial Area Rug - 20 votes * Little Bit of Home on the Road - 5 votes * Tour de Ferb - 4 votes * Football X-7 - 6 votes 42 total votes. Voting ended January 1, 2015 for February 2015 What is your favorite song about a season 3 big idea? (part 2) * Breakin' Out - 2 votes * Ferb Latin - 10 votes * The Way of the Platypus - 27 votes * Don't Look Down - 4 votes * Deep Into Your Mind - 2 votes * Ants - 1 vote * Cheesetopia -1 vote 47 total votes. Voting ended February 4, 2015 for March 2015 What is your favorite song about a season 3 big idea? (part 3) * Perrytronic - 1 vote * S'Fall - 6 votes * Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition - 1 vote * Jetpack Volleyball - 1 vote * Highly Unconventional Vehicle - 21 votes * Be a Squirrel - 7 votes * What Is This Thing? - 4 votes 41 total votes. Voting ended March 2, 2015 for April 2015 What is your favorite duet from Phineas and Ferb? * Busted - 15 votes * Frenemies - 4 votes * Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart - 2 votes * Robot Love Song - 2 votes * Only Trying To Help - 1 vote * All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced - 1 vote * What Might Have Been - 39 votes 64 total votes. Voting ended April 3, 2015 for May 2015 What is your favorite song from The Chronicles of Meap episode? * My Ride from Outer Space - 45 votes * Bangor Yu - 1 vote * Big Mitch - 0 votes * Wee Wee Wee - 3 votes 49 total votes. Voting ended May 3, 2015 for June 2015 What is your favorite song that was released in 2014? (part 1) * Dancing in the Sunshine - 21 votes * Extremely Extreme - 1 vote * Doof's Evil Hideout Vacation Swap - 2 votes * Fletcher Family Flying Circus - 2 votes * Straight Up Bust - 2 votes * Giant Puppet - 2 votes * Pic-A-Nic Bust - 4 votes * Flashing Back To Fashion Forward - 1 votes 35 total votes. Voting ended June 4, 2015 for July 2015 What is your favorite song that was released in 2014? (part 2) * The Ballad of Klimpaloon - 5 votes * I Need My Letter Back - 36 votes * Cool - 0 votes * Talk to Him - 4 votes * The Inator Method - 3 votes * Sports - 0 votes * All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced - 12 votes * Doof 101 - 2 votes 62 total votes. Voting ended July 3, 2015